Beautiful Surprises
by Prince Quinn
Summary: A one-shot about Chrona and Death the Kid. Rated T for a bit of swearing!


**Disclaimer!** I don't own anything in here except for Ichigo! :D R&R!

* * *

><p>Everyone was just getting out of school, it was a Friday afternoon, and the gang was headed home. That was until Maka spoke up. "Hey, guys, I have an idea!" We all glanced at her, all of us had stopped in the middle of taking another step. I just gripped my arm tightly, fearing what she'd say. "Lets have a weekend lockdown in Kid's house! We can't leave the house the minute we step in, no matter what the reason. And during the time, seeing as Kid agree's to this, we're going to play Truth or Dare." She grinned darkly, her eyes mostly focused on me.<p>

"I'll agree, seeing as no one ruins the symmetry of the house." Kid announced to the now silent group. Everyone but me started to cheer in ecstasy. "Chrona is most definantly coming as well, I can get Father to allow it for this weekend seeing as everyone wants it to happen. Alright, I'll go speak to Father. The rest of you go pack your bags and things and meet me at the Gallows' no later than eight!" Kid walked off after the announcement, everyone cheering yet again.

"Um, I... I don't think I want to go," I stated, my gaze lowering to the ground. "S-So, I think I'll just s-stay in my room here at the DWMA." I started to shuffle off until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I jumped a few inches then quickly turned around to see who the hand belonged too. It was Maka.

"Oh no you don't, Chrona. You're gonna have fun with us. And just to make sure you come, I'm coming with you to help you pack your stuff." And with that, she dragged me away from the gang, seeing as it had dispersed the moment Kid had went to talk to Lord Death.

~Time Skip!~

.:Kid's P.O.V:.

Everyone had arrived at the Gallows' on time, Maka and Chrona being the first ones to have arrived. Chrona was situated in a corner, everyone else milling around elsewhere. "Attention! The lockdown begins right now!" I shouted out, and everyone cheered. I locked all the doors and windows as fast as I could manage, then ushered everyone into the living room. "First game will be Truth or Dare. Any objections?" No one said anything, not even Chrona. "Alright, Liz, you'll go first."

"'Kay. Hm, Black*Star! Truth or Dare?" Liz, of course, chose the idiot of the group.

"Your god chooses dare!" Said boy shouts out, a goofy grin etched onto his face. Liz grinned evilly, then glanced at Tsubaki.

"Well, Black*Star, I dare you... To..." She paused for a moment, causing everyone to listen intently, even the blue-haired idiot. "Kiss Tsubaki!" Everyone started to laugh, seeing as most likely Black*Star wouldn't do this, but due to him not wanting to lose the 'status' he built up for himself, he complied. The blue-haired idiot grabbed Tsubaki's chin, pulling her face down so it was level with his, then he kissed her lightly. Everyone gasped, except for Tsubaki who'd actually enjoyed the quick but sweet kiss.

"HA! I did it, I did it!" Black*Star did a little jig then settled down next to his weapon. "Alright, who gets my godly wrath?" He glanced around at everyone, his eyes settling on me. "Kid! You devilish Shinigami, you! Trying to hide yourself behind Maka." It was partially true. I was trying to hide myself from him, seeing as even though he was an idiot, he always gave out good dares and truths. "Truth or Dare, Shinigami?"

I sighed, then stepped out from where I was, just barely revealing myself. "I suppose I choose truth, seeing as your dares are going to be embarassing."

Black*Star burst out laughing, and after calming down, he finally asked the question. "Who would you rather bang, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, or Chrona?" Everyone glared at the blue-haired assassin, then turned their looks to me, wondering who I'd choose. My face turned red as I looked around at everyone's faces. Maka was the only one who really knew of who I liked so her gaze was else where, pretending not to care. "Answer, Kid!"

"I... I'd... I'd bang... C-Chrona.." I muttered Chrona's name lowly, hoping no one had heard me. I was proved wrong as everyone gasped. Chrona, who'd finally gotten out of the corner, clammored over to me, a blush clear on her pale features. As she stopped in front of me, a blush crept up onto my face.

"R-Really, Kid-kun?" Chrona stammered out. I was just barely able to make out the lust that was laced into her voice. I nodded and Chrona smiled. Yes, she smiled. Everyone moved away to give us some privacy. She leaned closer to me, placing her lips by my ear. "Kid-kun, why don't we go to your room? Only Liz and Patty know where that is so I doubt anyone would bother us."

I blushed, then quickly brought her to one of the guest rooms on the third floor, hoping no one had noticed Chrona and I leave. "I'd rather we were somewhere where not a single soul will find us." I murmured to Chrona. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "We've known eachother long enough.. So, if I go to far, just tell me and I'll stop. Alright?" I nibbled lightly on her earlobe and she shuddered.

"Y-Yes, Kid-kun." She stumbled over her words as I nipped her ear. And for the remaining of that weekend, we never went downstairs unless we needed food. We spent the nights blissfully, having forgotten about the others who were just two floors below us.

~The next month~

"Kid, I... I need to talk to you..." Chrona murmured to me. The two of us had been dating for the past month now, and I had an idea of what she was going to tell me.

"Yes, Chrona?" I asked her as she pulled me out of the classroom and towards an empty hallway that was never used unless the students were going to lunch. "What do you need to tell me?" I placed a hand on her cheek, looking her in the eye.

"Kid, I missed my p-period.." She mumbled just barely loud enough for him to catch it. At first, nothing registered into his mind, then he realized what she was talking about. '_No, it can't be.. She's expecting? How in the hell... Wait... That night... Don't tell me we forgot!_' "Kid, I... I'm pr-pregnant..." She announced. And with that, I passed out.

~Skip forward an hour~

I awoke in the Dispensary, Naigus was sitting at the computer, going over some charts I couldn't see from where I was. I looked to my right where I could just barely feel the bed dipping and noticed Chrona. '_She must've been her a while..._' I thought to myself as I gently placed a hand on her head. She stirred but didn't wake up.

.:Chrona's P.O.V:.

I could feel a hand on my head, and I stirred, cracking an eye open so I could see through my lashes. '_He's awake? Maybe I should stay like this, its comfortable.. But, maybe I should pretend to wake up and see if he remembers what I told him.. I even confirmed it with Naigus-sensei._' I thought to myself. Using the arm that wasn't on the bed, I moved it slowly to my abdomen to caress the non-existant bump. "Ne, Chrona, stop pretending to be asleep, I know that you're awake concidering I can see your other arm just as well as I can see this one." Kid said, poking the arm I was laying on comfortably.

"Nani? Oh.. Sorry, Kid. A-And, you know about that, so, what are we going to do about the little one growing inside of me?" (A/N Chrona doesn't want to say that she has a baby growing inside of her so she refers to it as the little one.) Chrona asked, sitting up with her hand still caressing the same spot on her abdomen. I really didn't want to get rid of the little one, but if Kid wanted it gone, I'd comply and get rid of _her_. (A/N What if its a him? Hm, Chrona?)

"We're keeping the baby, got it?" Kid asked me, and I lightened up. "Maybe we should start setting up a room, and-" I cut him off with a warm kiss, which he took advantage of.

"Hey, no messing with the patient, Chrona." Naigus chided, and I pulled away from him, a small blush clear on my face. "Kid, you'll be free to go, after I finish talking to the both of you." Kid and I nodded and turned our attention to her. "Kid, you know that Chrona is pregnant now, and theres a reason, correct?" Kid nodded and Naigus continued. "Well, that reason would be that you didn't use protection when doing... You know, that, so she ended up with the seed of your child in her womb. Be careful, because I believe your father already told you what happens with Shinigami children, correct?"

"Yeah, Father told me. He told me that Shinigami children are usually born in the seventh or eighth month, making them premature, but the thing about them is that they're already as strong as a normal nine month old baby." Kid explained, mostly looking towards me.

.:Normal:.

"Alright, then you should also know to be careful with her seeing as Shinigami children are more fragile than normal children. Alright, you two are free to cut class for the rest of the day, Chrona's going to need lots of rest and I've already talked it over with Shinigami-sama. He still doesn't know-" Naigus cut off when Shinigami-sama entered the room quickly.

"I heard my son was in here!" Shinigami-sama shouted, his voice still the usual high-pitched voice he used in the Death Room when talking about missions and such. Naigus pointed to Kid who was just getting up from the bed, who looked at his father.

"Hello, Father. What brings you here? If it was about me, don't worry, I'm fine. I just passed out from lack of sleep from last night." Kid smiled at his father and quickly made his way around, leaving the infirmary. Chrona stayed behind, not knowing what she should do. Should she follow Kid, or should she just wait for Shinigami-sama to leave?

"Chrona, I need to speak with your for a moment," Shinigami-sama looked expectantly towards Chrona, who was figeting nervously. "Follow me." Chrona did as she was told and followed Shinigami-sama to the Death Room, still figeting just as nervously. "Chrona, as you know, I can see souls, correct?" Chrona nodded. "Well, I'm seeing two souls in your body, and I was wondering, whats going on?"

"N-Nani? T-Two souls? I... I don't know what you're talking about." Chrona hid her face, trying to keep Shinigami-sama from seeing the deathly pale look she had on at the moment. She stopped figeting, which meant that she had no idea on what to do at the moment.

"Another thing, this soul reminds me of my son's soul; Chrona, you'd better tell me whats going on right this instance or I'll have you expelled from this school." Shinigami-sama said with finality which made it all the more difficult to explain the current situation. But, she managed to tell him everything without him interrupting her. "So, you're telling me that you're pregnant with my son's child? Congrats! I'm happy! My son's getting a heir, even if its from Medusa's daughter I don't mind."

"P-Please don't tell anyone that you know, not even Kid." She asked him, her left hand tightly gripping her right arm. Shinigami-sama agreed and sent her off, she'd be off of school until the child was born, and so would his son.

"One more thing, Chrona," Lord Death called out, "you'll be staying at the Gallows' from now on." She nodded and left the room quickly, heading for the doors that led to the outside where she was sure Kid was waiting for her. And she was correct, he was waiting for her.

"Chrona, you're moving in with me, got it?" Chrona nodded as Kid announced this to her, a smile tugging at her lips. She ran up behind him and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his back and breathing in his scent. It was a wonder she didn't start crying then, seeing as she was so happy yet sad at the same moment. What was going on with her? Was this part of the pregnancy? Would she be like this the entire time? To many questions were passing through her mind as Kid took her hand and started to lead her to her new home. Yeah, that felt nice, she finally had a place she could call _home_. She tightened her grip on his hand, smiling to herself, a happy air around her. She was going to make sure nothing ruined this mood, not even Ragnarok who hadn't come out since a few months ago.

"Ne, Kid?"

"Yes, Chrona?"

"Can we share a bedroom? I'd really love if we could." She looked at him and her smile got wider as she noticed how he was blushing madly.

"Oh... Of, of course we could share a bedroom, I don't mind." He cleared his throat and looked down at her, just then noticing her smile. '_She's so beautiful when she smiles, I need to ask her sooner or later._' Kid thought to himself as he twirled the ring in his pocket. '_I'll ask her now, definantly now._' "Ne, Chrona, come to the park with me, I need to ask you something there, alright?"

"Sure, of course." Chrona followed after him, the two of them headed towards the park where he was going to ask her a very important question. '_I wonder what he needs to ask me, and his hand has been in his pocket for a while.. I wonder why._' She thought to herself as Kid had her sit on the bench. He made sure to check if there was anyone around, and as if luck was on his side that day, no one was there.

He got down on one knee in front of her then took a deep breath, preparing mentally to ask her this important question. "Chrona Gorgon, I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. Will you marry me?" He looked at her, waiting for her reply as a few tears streamed down her face.

"K-Kid... Yes," she murmured. He wasn't able to hear her, so he leaned away a bit, thinking she'd said no. That was, until this happened; "Kid, yes I'll marry you!" She practically killed him with the hug she was giving. Chrona Death. That was the name she'd be going by now.

"Congrats, Kid, you're getting married." Maka said as she came out from behind a wall, everyone else from the gang following closely behind. Each one of them congratulated Kid and Chrona on their engagement and patted their backs. "I guess we'll need a party to celebrate, hm?" Everyone shouted their agreements, and Maka dragged Chrona away. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty followed closely behind as the boys' pounced on Kid. First was the batchelor & bachelorette parties.

~Chrona's 'party'~

"Come on Chrona! Hurry up, we don't have all night! Well, we do... But, thats not the point!" Liz ushered Chrona, basically shoving Chrona out of the changing room.

"N-No, I don't want to wear this, its embarrassing! Can't I wear something else? Please!" Chrona cried out as she stepped onto the platform where the other girls were waiting to see what she'd been forced into wearing. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that ended mid-thigh, dipped in the back, and showed off her barely-existant curves. Chrona was trying her best to pull the dress down lower so it hid her thighs, but she only succeeded in showing her breasts to all the girls. "I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"D-Don't worry Chrona, just, pull your dress up please." Liz said, turning away while wiping her nose. Chrona complied and pulled the dress up. "We're getting this dress, and you're wearing it to the party from this store, got it?" Chrona nodded reluctantly while Patty went to pay for the dress and to tell the lady that Chrona would be wearing the dress out of the store.

"We're all set!" Patty called from the front of the store. The other girls got up and grabbed Chrona to drag her out of the store. They had no difficulty seeing as Chrona barely weighed anything. "Let's go straight to the party, 'kay?" Everyone agreed and dragged Chrona to the club they were going to. Time passed, and Chrona was still sitting at the bar, her drink of vodka just sitting infront of her, not touched even once.

"Hey babe. Whats a pretty lady like you doin' by yourself?" A kid about her age asked her as he sat down next to her, ordering a drink. "Why don'tcha down that drink yah got and have some fun with lil' ol' me?" He was hitting on her! And she was engaged! She just ignored the kid, downing her drink and leaving the bar, already feeling woozy. Vodka tended to have that effect on her, seeing as she's drank it before. That was why she was so reluctant to drink it in the first place.

"Liz," Chrona swayed as she spotted the weapon dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. "Liz, I should really go, this beer isn't good for the baby," she covered her mouth as she said that. Liz just stared at her, then grabbed her hand, taking her around the club to find the other three girls. After they found the others, they left the club, seeing as Liz knew why they couldn't be there. "Liz, tell them please, they're bound to be wondering why we left so suddenly."

Liz nodded and turned towards the others who were staring at the two girls infront of them. "Listen, we had to leave because of the beer and everything, its not good for Chrona's baby." The other three gasped and turned their gazes to the non-existant bump, as known as Chrona's stomach. "Wait, Chrona, I forgot to ask you this, did you drink the vodka we bought you at the bar?" Chrona nodded just as she started to feel nauseated.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" Chrona wasn't able to finish her sentance as she vomited. "Be sick." She finished as she stopped vomiting. The girls all looked at one another, an unspoken agreement between the four as Liz grabbed Chrona's arm and brought her back to the Gallows' Mansion.

"Well, Chrona's party was a failure." Maka joked as they laid Chrona on the couch and brought her some medicine. (A/N I'm not gonna do Kid's party, because its basically the same as this party, excluding being pregnant and vomiting up vodka o-e)

~Time skip of six months! Chrona and Kid are married and everything and Chrona is now seven months into her pregnancy!~

"Kid you fucking idiot! I want that food now!" Chrona had been getting worse and worse moodswings throughout the pregnancy, but Kid stayed with her through everything. He didn't mind her moodswings since one moment she's like she is now, the other she's crying and he gets to comfort her, and another, she's happy and without a care. Kid brought her the pickles and strawberries she wanted, hesitantly wondering if he should ask how she didn't get sick eating food like this or not. He decided against asking and just sat down next to her. "Mmph, bathroom," She murmured, standing up and heading for the bathroom slowly since her ankles were swollen. They'd already found out that the baby was a boy (A/N TOLD YOU! e-e) and they'd painted the baby's room a light blue. She finally arrived at her destination, and before she could sit down or anything, blood started dripping onto the floor. Her water had broken.

Kid heard a bloodcurdling scream and ran to the bathroom where his wife was doubled over in pain. "Chrona, whats wrong?" He asked in alarm, then he noticed the blood dripping on the floor. "You're water broke.." His face turned deathly pale as he ran from the room and dialed 9-1-1, saying he needed an ambulance right away.

~At the hospital~

All of their friends had arrived, including Spirit, Stein, Marie, Naigus, Azusa, and Justin surprisingly. Kid was sitting in the room where his wife was having labor pains and he was saddened to know he couldn't help at all. "Alright, Chrona, you need to push or else he won't be able to come out." The doctor said, and all he got in reply was a loud scream of agony. Kid exited the room quickly, he didn't want to see the bloody mess in that room. One more scream, and the doctor came out covered in blood. "Congratulations, you have a son."

Kid couldn't have been happier, other than the fact that the baby was born 8/8/08 at 8:00 o'clock p.m. "T-Thanks." He murmured, rushing back into the room just as fast as he'd left.

"We need a name," Chrona cooed softly as she smiled at her baby boy. "Definantly not Death the Kid though."

"How about Ichigo? It means 'strawberry' and I think that would be perfect since you were mostly craving strawberries during the time he was in you." Kid suggested, laughing at the part about strawberries. Chrona smiled.

"Yeah, Ichigo Kyle Death. How's that?" Chrona looked up at her husband and he nodded. It was a perfect name for such a beautiful baby that was theirs. She turned back to Ichigo as the others came into the room to see how the two of them were doing.

"What's his name?" All of them asked at once.

"Ichigo Kyle Death," Kid announced.

~A few years later~

"Mom, dad! Guess what I just found out today!" Ichigo called out, running through the house and to the living room where he knew his parents would be waiting. Chrona looked up at him and smiled, waiting patiently for him to tell them the news. "You know how I'm either a meister or a weapon?" Kid looked up and nodded expectantly. He was pretty sure his son would be a meister concidering he came from two meister's. "Well, I'm a... Wait for it... A weapon!" Ichigo cheered and his parents' jaws dropped.

"What kind of w-weapon, dear?" Chrona asked him, faking a smile. Neither of them had expected their child to be a weapon.

"I'm a Demon sword!" Chrona paled at this. She realized that gene must've come from Ragnarok, seeing as he was her blood. "Isn't this great?" Kid smiled and nodded as Chrona stayed frozen in place. This was going to be a wonderful life.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Big surprise! Chrona ended up with Death the Kid and had a child :D Who's name is Ichigo Kyle Death X3 So mega kawaii<strong>

**Liz: Poor Chrona, drinking vodka when she's pregnant.**

**Rin: Hey, Ichigo doesn't have any birth defects so shut up :I**

**Ichigo: Ne, who's Ragnarok?**

**Rin: Ichigo? How in the hell did you get here?**

**Ichigo: Nani? I've been here.**

**Rin: Oh, right, anyway, Ragnarok is your uncle, okay?**

**Ichigo: Okay! Oh yeah, first three reviewers get an Ichigo Kyle Death plushie! :3 It, it has pink hair, and, and golden eyes, and, and the sanzu line's!**

**Rin: Alright, alright, Ichigo! Go home already!**

**Ichigo: Meanie auntie! R&R!**


End file.
